


непохожие

by Ksobaka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dante is a dick, nero is a good boy, все непрерывно трахаются, дело семейное, ты опять недостаточно хорош
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: - С ним ты ты тоже так делал?





	непохожие

**Author's Note:**

> я начинаю путаться в куче гуглдоков, поэтому буду складировать здесь, простите, правда  
> как обычно все для соловеи

Неро повернулся к нему через плечо и сдавленно спросил:  
\- С ним ты тоже так делал?  
Данте вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Он толкнулся сильнее, вырывая у Неро хриплый стон, потом схватил его за волосы и грубо уткнул лицом в подушку. Какое-то время Неро лежал спокойно и не дергался, только постанывал при каждом толчке, иногда переходя на всхлипы. Потом он ухитрился повернуться снова и задал очередной идиотский вопрос:  
\- Он вел себя так же, как я?  
Данте несдержанно усмехнулся и зарылся посильнее в волосы Неро, ухватившись и больно дернув на себя.  
О нет, пронеслось у него в голове, он вел себя совершенно иначе. Он почти никогда не стонал и вообще не издавал никаких звуков - ради одного-единственного тяжелого вздоха Данте приходилось прикладывать кучу усилий.  
Неро, будто почувствовав, что мысли Данте заняты чем-то другим, подался бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член, и коротко застонал, роняя голову на свои сведенные руки. Жадный до внимания и прикосновений, он был так сильно не похож на Вергилия, насколько вообще могут быть непохожими два разных человека. Данте не мог сказать, с кем из них ему было приятнее - у Неро было то, чего не было у Верга, ровно как и наоборот. Он всеми силами пытался их не сравнивать, чтобы в конечном итоге не пришлось выбирать.  
Данте крепко держал Неро за бедра, двигался быстро и грубо, как настаивал мальчишка перед каждой их встречей, и сегодняшняя не стала исключением.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, будто не боишься сломать», - сказал ему Неро, прежде чем нетерпеливо поцеловать и ухватиться за ремень на его брюках.  
Данте знал, о чем он думал, вернее - о ком. Знал, что Неро чувствовал себя в проигрыше из-за человеческой своей стороны, из-за того, что не умел с легкостью переносить раны и без последствий втыкать в себя мечи и принимать пули. Знал, что Неро считает себя проигравшим именно в этой категории, но также знал, что мальчишка пытается компенсировать это напористостью и самоотдачей.  
Что ж, стоило признать - у него все правда неплохо получалось.  
Данте наклонился и поцеловал Неро в мокрый загривок, и это подействовало моментально, прям как он рассчитывал: мальчишка вскинулся, попытался его скинуть, а потом уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Данте не заметил его алеющих щек. Данте потрепал Неро по голове как собаку, посмеиваясь. Хороший, очень хороший мальчик.  
Умилительно было смотреть, как любые попытки Неро казаться крутым или отрешенным, походить на холодного Вергилия, например, разбивались моментально, стоило Данте проявить к нему какую-то пародию на заботу. Он был готов тут же оставить все и бежать за ним следом, высунув язык, выполнять любое задание и послушно ждать похвалы.  
Это было настолько очевидно, что заметил даже Вергилий, обычно абсолютно равнодушно игнорирующий любые проявления человечности или старающийся, по крайней мере, их не комментировать.  
«Мальчишка испытывает к тебе очень сильную привязанность», - сказал он тогда, и Данте не мог перестать смеяться минут десять с одной лишь формулировки.  
«Ты мог бы сказать проще, - ответил он, вытирая слезы, - что пацан по мне тащится».  
Судя по недоуменному выражению лица, Вергилий не до конца понял данный термин, но не стал переспрашивать - ему было не настолько интересно. Он будто совсем не беспокоился по поводу Неро и его отношений с Данте, словно знал, что брат не может принадлежать кому-то больше, чем ему.  
Сейчас Неро под его руками был горячим, словно печка, весь дергался и умудрялся испытывать за несколько минут такой широкий спектр эмоций, который сам Данте, наверное, не видел у Вергилия за всю жизнь. У них решительно не было ничего общего, подумал в очередной раз Данте, отмечая, что это уже становится навязчивой идеей.  
\- Ты там уснул, что ли? - раздраженно спросил Неро, оглядываясь через плечо.  
Данте помедлил, вглядываясь в его красное, напряженное лицо, на котором отчетливо читалось возбуждение и смущение. Он правда был очень красив, особенно сейчас, с растрепанными волосами и ярко-красным приоткрытым ртом, белеющеей кожей, на которой тут же оставались отпечатки от пальцев, если как следует надавить. Данте не лукавил, когда на вопрос Неро отвечал, что он ему нравится - это было действительно так.  
Он мягко взял мальчишку за запястье и потянул на себя; Неро догадался, судя по взгляду, что с ним собираются сделать, и с предвкушением сглотнул. Данте вышел из него почти полностью, завел ему руку за спину, положив ладонь на бедро, и приказал спокойным голосом:  
\- Лицо в подушку.  
Неро выполнил указание даже прежде, чем Данте успел закрыть рот. Это каждый раз вызывало у него легкое покалывание в районе живота, хотелось вставить Неро как можно скорее, но Данте медлил.  
\- Очень хороший мальчик, - сказал он, поглаживая бедро и шлепая пару раз на пробу.  
Неро дернулся и несдержанно застонал, пряча лицо в подушку.  
\- В такие моменты ты мне нравишься больше всего, - продолжил Данте, потянув его руку на себя чуть сильнее, настойчивее, но, впрочем, не встречая никакого сопротивления. - Не знаю ни одного человека, кто реагировал бы так охуенно, Неро.  
Он прекрасно знал, что имя Вергилия не стоит называть, но не намекнуть не мог. Это был грязный, нечестный прием, но Неро это было необходимо - Данте прекрасно понимал.  
Хотелось в него толкнуться на всю длину, выбивая разом весь воздух из легких, но нужно было немножко помучить. Данте еще раз шлепнул ладонью по бледной заднице и убрал руку, с каким-то странным удовольствием наблюдая, как на коже расползается красноватый отпечаток руки.  
\- Блядь, ну пожалуйста, - всхлипнул Неро, когда Данте потянул его за руку еще сильнее.  
Плечо у него неестественно изогнулось, Данте знал, что это как раз тот момент, когда становится некомфортно и даже немного больно. На секунду он пожалел, что нельзя сломать ему ничего, что мальчишка не восстановится мгновенно.  
\- Вставь мне, - не своим голосом попросил Неро, не глядя на него, конечно же.  
Он становился таким смелым, когда хотел, чтобы его выебали, но все равно смущался произносить простые фразы сразу в лицо.  
Данте невидящим взглядом смотрел на его идеальные, белые мышцы, дергающиеся от напряжения, и представил, как он выкручивает руку, что Неро ему так безропотно доверил, еще сильнее. Представил, как пацан орет от боли, когда слышит негромкий щелчок, с которым обычно ломается плечевая кость. Представил, как сначала Неро беспомощно ловит ртом воздух, потом просто плачет от боли и всхлипывает.  
Данте помотал головой и посмотрел на приоткрытый рот Неро, которым он что-то повторял.  
\- Пожалуйста, блядь, что с тобой не так.  
Данте усмехнулся и, еще раз потянув на себя его руку, вошел на всю длину, наблюдая за тем, как лицо у Неро сначала становится удивленным, потом он закрывает глаза и хрипло стонет. О, какой же он красивый в такие моменты.  
\- Боже блядь пиздец, - прошептал Неро, с трудом открывая глаза.  
Он задыхался и часто моргал, уже даже не пытаясь взглянуть на Данте.  
\- Совершенно согласен, - с улыбкой заметил Данте и потянулся рукой к его лицу.  
Почти не глядя, Неро с готовностью взял в рот два пальца, которые легли ему на губы, и втянул. Данте ухватился за его руку поудобнее, заставив Неро согнуть ее в локте, и пропихнул поглубже пальцы.  
\- Надеюсь, тебя все устраивает, - произнес Данте, стараясь звучать не совсем уж издевательски.  
Неро, кажется, этого не распознал и просто покорно закивал, от чего Данте опять захотелось рассмеяться. Послушный и милый мальчишка, который был согласен на абсолютно любое предложение, каким бы ебанутым поначалу оно не казалось; Данте он так сильно нравился.  
\- Мой хороший, - сказал он зачем-то и тут же проклял себя.  
Неро тоже отреагировал - удивленно вскинул голову, тут же падая на подушку обратно, потому что руку за его спиной неприятно потянуло. Данте вытащил у него изо рта пальцы и положил руку обратно на бедро. Неро шумно сглотнул, облизывая мокрые губы.  
«Не сдерживайся, старик», - вот что сказал Неро, опускаясь перед Данте на колени, и будь Данте проклят, если не выполнит просьбу.  
Он толкнулся быстро и резко, без предупреждения, и тут же начал двигаться, не давая Неро опомниться. Главной задачей, конечно, было не дать мальчишке вставить очередную фразочку, очередной вопрос про Верга - это всегда все неизменно портило. Единственное, что помогало Данте в таких случаях, когда у Неро было настроение сравнивать себя с Вергилием, - это ебать его так, чтобы в голове у пацана не оставалось ровно никаких связных мыслей.  
Самое приятное в их встречах было то, что Неро, настолько непохожий на Вергилия, отлично помогал ему забыть про брата хотя бы на короткое время. Неро помогал ему ненадолго отключиться и не вспоминать, как Вергилий отказался принять его руку и добровольно остался где-то очень далеко - в царстве, полном демонов и других тварей.  
Видимо, собрав все оставшиеся силы, Неро смог приподнять голову и бросить через плечо с издевательской улыбкой:  
\- Ты уже заканчиваешь? Я думал, мы только начали.  
Данте ухмыльнулся ему в ответ. Мальчишка отлично справлялся со своей ролью.


End file.
